Interview with the Wammy Boyz
by Innocent-Iniquity
Summary: I'm sure there are many of these floating around. But hey, who doesn't like three super-genius orphans stuck in one room together getting asked some pretty lame questions? ...This may not end well...


Hi! I'm rather new at this so this is really just a test run ^-^. I made this a year ago but my stories archive is very empty...so behold this!

Reviews would be nice. Be as mean as you like. I would expect nothing less.

Tada...I suppose...

* * *

(Lights go on. It's the Interview corner of Death Note awesomeness!)

I.I: Hello, and I am Innocent-Iniquity. Welcome to the Interview Corner of Death Note Awesomeness. Today we have three special guests for our interviews. Our first guest is that freaky chick with the chocolate addiction, MELLO!

MELLO: I'M A GUY! *bites chocolate*

I.I: Right, and our next guest is a -

MATT: (playing video games) Die, die, die!

I.I: Uh, ya...as I was saying, our next guest is -

MATT: HAHAHA! I have you defeated!

I.I: (angry) Our next guest is -

MATT: (jumps up) YES! I am the Pong champion!

I.I: Shut up!!!!!!! (Snatches game)

(Matt: very shocked, sits back down)

I.I: (nice again!) Yes, our next guest is the famous pro video game player, Matt.

MATT: Can I have my game back now?

I.I: Oh, ya sure. (gives it back. Matt is all happy) Oh, yes, and last but most certainly not least...Near!

NEAR: Are we done yet?

I.I: We've just started.

NEAR: Of course we have. *sighs and goes back to playing with his blocks*

I.I: I feel somewhat insulted.

MELLO: Did you hear that, Near. Apologize to the lady!

NEAR: Should I remind you she called you a girl?

MELLO: *pauses for a moment* You're on your own, lady.

MATT: Hey, where the heck are the batteries?!

(Mello takes Near's teddy bear)

I.I: Anyways, back to the interview. We've all been wondering -

NEAR: Hey, Mello took my teddy!

MELLO: I did not!

MATT: Mel, just give Near back his teddy.

MELLO: Your on his side?!

MATT: No, it's just we've already put a bomb in Toys 'R' Us, how much more could we ruin his day.

NEAR: You did what? *whining* Mello!

MELLO: What? Oh you want your teddy? *Near starts jumping for teddy, which is being held out of arms reach*

NEAR: Mello! This isn't funny your hurting him!

MELLO: Oh, am I now? Well, what if -

I.I: Mello! For the love of all that is shinigami, just give the kid back his toy!

MELLO: Make me! *Near still jumping, Mello ignoring. I.I stomps over and steals chocolate* HEY! *Mello turns around and Near snatches back his toy. Mello gives him a dirty look before turning back to I.I* Give it back!

I.I: No. *throws it out*

MELLO: NOOOOO! *goes to run after it*

I.I: SIT DOWN! *Mello sits down angrily. Pulls a chocolate bar out of his vest and starts munching on it. I.I stares at him so he turns around and continues to eat his chocolate.* You know what? Forget the questions. What can you tell us about you guys. What's the deep secrets inside you guys?

MELLO: Okay, well...I'm really a pimp. *I.I gasps* Ya, ya. I know. I'm supposed to be a mafia leader but, you know what, that was really just a misconception.

I.I: So, why did you want to catch Kira?

MELLO: Well, duh. To beat Near.

NEAR: Ha!

MELLO: What's that supposed to mean?

NEAR: What? Was that one syllable to hard for you to understand.

MELLO: Why you little - *goes over and kicks down his blocks. Near jumps up and stares angrily at Mello* aw, is the lil' baby gonna cry? Poor little baby Near. What's the baby gonna do? Huh?

NEAR: *to camera...or audience or whatever* His name's Mihael Keehl, his name's Mihael Keehl!

MELLO: What are you doing?! Kira will kill me!

NEAR: Exactly! Mihael Keehl, Mihael Keehl. *Mello struggles against Near* M-I-H-A-E - *Mello covers Near's mouth.*

MELLO: Well, his name is Nate Rivers! That's N-A-T-E R-I-V-

NEAR: *breaks loose* Mihael Keehl!

(Near and Mello continue to call and spell eachothers name then, they suddenly fall down dead. there's a silent moment)

I.I: So...

MATT: I want my batteries.

I.I: MAIL JEEVUS! *matt dies.* phew. You know, Kira can be quite useful. All hail lord Kira! Hey, audience, wouldn't it be great if Kira came down here to make a special appearance?! Kira! Kira! Kira!

KIRA: *coming onto stage, strutting* Well, if you all insist.

L: Now this is where big egos come unhandy.

KIRA: L?!

L: Pleasure doing business with you. *Hands money* Light-kun, you are under arrest for being Kira.

KIRA: You'll never take me alive! *tries to run away. L shoots him*

L: Well, I'll be leaving now.

I.I: See ya. And that ends our interview corner of Death Note awesomeness. Join us next time when we hold an apple intervention for Ryuk. Goodbye and have a good night.

* * *

Innocent-Iniquity: Thank-you for wasting your precious time with this pointlessness :)


End file.
